


THE ONES WE LEAVE BEHIND

by mchanzo



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Rating will change, Sexual Tension, This takes place in the 80s, im tagging comics daredevil bc i wanted to write matt w/ the red hair, matt puts too much trust in frank, runaway matt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchanzo/pseuds/mchanzo
Summary: the frank / matt road trip au that takes place in the 80s. nobody asked for it, i just thought i'd provide it anyways.





	1. Chapter 1

The dark light pooled in through cheap blinds that Matthew had forgotten to close in his bedroom as he heard his name being called from downstairs.   
His father was angry - he'd forgotten to clean off his plate as he'd been asked to following dinner. 

Things were getting to be rough at home. 

Why he was still at home, he was unsure; it was New York, and there wasn't much room to move anywhere by himself with the lack of income he was taking in.   
Being blind, it was more difficult to find a steady source of money coming in. And regardless of the rough neighbourhood, it was still quite pricey.  
Living alone simply wasn't an option.

All Matt had done with his time was sit in his room, listening to music and dreaming of what could and couldn't ever possibly be. With his father demanding he study non-stop, he didn't have much room for fun in his life, like the rest of his peers.   
His friends were enjoying their time growing up; every other young person got to enjoy their youth.   
Now that his youth had passed, there was never a use for mourning over lost years. His father would scoff at the idea of Matthew's 'misfortune'.

To escape these nights, Matt often found himself sprawled across his bed, with his headphones over his ears, listening in to the radio at late hours when he found himself tossing and turning. To make up for the lack of distractions with sight, he'd listen to music to occupy his thoughts. Pop and classic rock held a place in his heart, that words simply couldn't do full justice.

He sat up on his mattress, tossing a single pillow back and letting out a defeated huff.  
He reached around on the nightstand beside his bed, reaching for his wallet and stuffing it into the pocket of his snug denim jeans. He grabs his shoes from under his bed, rushing to slip them on and get them tied.

Hours had passed since his father had fallen asleep on the couch, and as Matthew listened downstairs, he was halfway out the front door, hearing the other's loud, obnoxious snores.

Tonight, Matthew Murdock was a free man, aiming for anything.  
For now, he didn't have a single place in mind, as he didn't know his way around too much. However.. right up the block, there was a gas station, and he planned to get himself a slushie. This seemed to be the easiest way to cheer himself up when feeling bitter.

As Matt walked along the sidewalk, he kicked a small rock that attempted to block his path, ears picking up on the sound the rock gave off as it landed in a crack in the sidewalk. There was a light breeze outside, and he hummed to himself, enjoying the crisp weather. Although it was late, there was still steady traffic in the infamous city that never sleeps.   
Hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket, he finally arrived at the gas station on the city corner block.   
As he approached the door, he realized there was a man standing up against the wall.

He stopped in his tracks as the man took a drag on his cigarette, before crushing the butt of the smoke beneath his heel. The scent of his cologne was subtle, but nice.

Matt hadn't realized he'd stopped until the man cleared his throat and spoke up. Voice gruff, he seemed to snarl under his breath. 

"You just goin' to stand there and look pretty, or what? Get a move on." 

Matt gulped. "Sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, reaching for the door handle, and quickly flinging the door open.

Finding himself inside, hearing the comforting ding of a bell signaling his welcome was much more comforting than the sound of the younger man's irritation.   
Or.. masked flattery, was it?   
The redhead preferred not to dwell on anything as such. He quickly made his way to the slushie machine, asking an employee to help as he dispensed the cold frozen drink into the plastic cup. He tapped his fingers along the side of the cup, making his way up to the cash register. He pulled a folded bill out of his pocket, and he handed it to the cashier. Upon receiving his change, he was out of the store, and now standing out front once more.

The strange man was still there.

"..Haven't seen you 'round here before. You new here?" 

Matt pursed his lips. "New York City's a real busy place." 

The man actually gave a chuckle. "Yeah, smartass. I mean, I loiter here, quite a lot. Figured I woulda' seen you here by now."

Who loiters in their free time?   
Apparently, this man, who Matt hadn't even gotten a name out of yet. 

"No, I don't get out of the house too much." He said, taking a sip from his plastic straw. 

"No shit? Don't you drive?" 

The blind man heard the other presumably sit. "I don't know what hasn't given it off yet, but I'm blind." He smirked. "Don't exactly have that option.”

The stranger cocked a brow. "Huh. Gotcha. So, uh.. what're you doin' here so late then?" 

Matt wanted to be annoyed with all of the questions he was asking - but he couldn't find it in him, as he was delighted at the aspect of having real human contact with someone other than his father for the first time in what felt like forever. "I ran away."

The man snorted, unzipping his leather jacket, shrugging it off his shoulders and setting it on his own lap. "Bold."

For what seemed like a good hour and a half, Matt and this stranger talked of their backstories, and their purpose for being there, all before he finally got a name out of him. 

"Hey, Red. What's your name, anyway?" 

Matt's fingertips danced along his knees as he spoke. "Matt. Matt Murdock. What about you?" he turned his gaze to meet the other, following the sound of his voice rather than see him.

"Frank. Castle, that is." 

Matt gave a single nod, and he yawned. It had to have been at least three in the morning, but he couldn't tell. He didn't think it mattered.

"Hey, Matt.." he inquired. 

The redhead's interest piqued. 

"You adventurous?" 

Matt thought about it for a second. "I don't know, I guess I've never had the chance presented to me to be."

Frank stood to his feet, fishing car keys out of the pocket of his leather jacket.   
It smelled expensive.   
He opened the car door, sat in the seat, and turned on the car. 

"Here's a chance to be adventurous. Wanna ride?"

Matt thought about it, his heart skipping a beat. Uncertainty leveled out with curiosity, and he thought about all that he had to lose. This was his chance to get away.   
His chance to break free.   
And so, Matt decided to take the risk of his lifetime, and he stood up, before walking over and getting into the car.

"Let's ride."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i know, i know. boring introduction chapter stuff. we're getting there, slowly but surely.  
> enjoy the chapter!!!!

With the windows rolled down and the breeze flowing through Matt's red hair, his trust was in Frank and his cares were left behind. 

What more was there to lose? 

This was the point in running away. This was the statement he'd wanted to make to himself in his mind. This was what he wanted to do - escape his own reality, and venture out. Get to forget about the painful reality of everyday life. He didn't have a job. He didn't have a purpose, other than sitting at home, doing chores, and listening to his dad complain about what Matt should do with his life.

He couldn't stand it.

Matt wanted something fresh. Something interesting, that would captivate and motivate him. He wanted to find a purpose, that wasn't being trapped in his room, listening to his music out of sheer boredom. There were only so many things with braille labels that he could examine...

"Where you tryin' to go, Red?" Frank glanced over at the other, who had his right arm out the window, holding onto the outside of the car. 

Matt hadn't thought of it, as he didn't really plan ahead for getting into a complete stranger's car. "You're the driver, Frank. You choose. If anything, I'll help pay for gas. I just want to get far away from here," he said under his breath.

Frank picked up on the sad undertones of the other's reply. "You got a backstory or what?" Rough fingers kept on the wheel as he let his eyes fall on the other once more. 

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. You make me out to be some hero, though, with the way you phrase it like that. A 'backstory'. I'm just Matt. I've been blind since I was a little kid. Don't have a mom." He shrugged. "Didn't like being at home with my dad. He wasn't ever home, and when he was, all he did was push me to do my homework, and he pushed me to do something I didn't want to do." 

Matt folded his arms over his chest, taking a deep breath. Frank listened carefully, drawing on each word that he spoke. 

"And what's that, kid? What did he want you to be so bad?"

Matt snorted. "He wanted me to be a lawyer. Wanted so desperately for me to grow up and do what he always wanted. He wanted me to be the perfect poster child. Throughout my school years, all I did was homework. He helped me study. But.. it seems like that's all I did, you know? Study." 

Frank gave a single nod, letting the other have the spotlight. "And you just didn't want to live up to that dream image he had of you, huh? Tragic."

Matt couldn't quite put his finger on the other's statement - something about him gave off such a mysterious vibe, and he couldn't quite put a place on it. He couldn't read the other's words, and tell if he was being sarcastic or not. 

"No. And.. the more I grew up, the worse he started treating me, it seemed like. I was sick of being treated like I wasn't worth even a 'hello' as he came home for the night, after no word from him all day. It was a mystery, when he'd be home, or if he would be home." 

Frank cleared his throat.

"Look. The reason I came along is because I wanted to do something my way, for a change. Wanted to go out, and explore, and just get to live my life as I want to. I don't want to be cooped up in my room my whole life, whether my dad thinks I do or not. And that's why I left home." 

Frank processed everything, and he nodded. "Yeah, Red.. sounds like you've got a lot goin' on at home. I'm uh.. glad you're here. Away from that, and all. Sounds like you're ready to just relax for a bit, yeah?" 

Matt nodded, and he gave a relieved sort of laugh. "I just want to have some fun for once. What about you? What's your 'backstory', Frank?" 

The other man sighed, and he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, keeping his other on the wheel. "Well.. I'm on my own, really. My mom died when I was younger, my dad just died recently. He actually left me this car, believe it or not. Always called it 'The Punisher', and I thought that was the funniest thing. I kept the nickname for the car."   
He shrugged it off. Matt assumed that dealing with emotions wasn’t Frank's strong suit.  
"I'm sorry," the redhead started.

"I don't want anyone's bullshit sympathy. I'm doin' fine, I'm here and I'm breathing. I'm good." Frank stated bluntly, and he was quick to change the topic.   
"Tryin' to learn a little more about you, there an issue with that?" He cocked an eyebrow. "How old are you?" 

Matthew pursed his lips, feeling guilty for bringing the topic to light. It was terribly tragic, the death of his parents. Although, it was a bit comforting to know that he wasn't the only one with a tragic past, everyone had their own demons. And to be fair, everyone dealt with them in some way.   
Frank's just happened to be silence.  
And Matt wanted to help him talk. Help him have a healthier coping method.

"I'm twenty-two." Matt stated, before returning the question. "You?"

"Twenty-three. I'll be twenty-four in November."

"Doing anything special?" Matt drummed his fingers on his knees as the other spoke, humming quietly to himself. 

"I mean.. I guess I'll be spending it with you, if everything goes well and I don't decide to kill you somewhere along the way," he teased, drawing a laugh from the other.

"Yeah.. I think I can manage that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i meant to post this chapter yesterday but didnt finish it!!!!!! expect a lot of chapter updates at like 5:30-6 am because im the worst and i love not sleeping!!!
> 
> as always, kudos, comments, & bookmarks are always appreciated. love u guys :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our dynamic duo is starting to feel a little tense

  
By now, it was nearly morning, and the sunrise dawned upon the empty streets as they drove on. Neither had any idea where they were, and realistically enough, didn't care.

Matthew had dozed off, and Frank looked over at the other, who had his eyes shut. The corners of his lips lifted to form a subtle smile, and he lowered the radio.   
He's not too bad looking, Frank thought to himself.   
But there was no way in hell that he'd voice his opinion to the other if it wasn't necessary. He was a grown man, allowed to appreciate another man for being handsome.

There was absolutely nothing wrong with that.  
And Frank would continue to tell himself this, despite his heart beating just a tad faster than usual.

 

-

 

When Matt woke up, they were stopped at a gas station. He stirred awake and softly groaned.

"Mornin' sunshine." Frank said through the open window, pumping gas into his car.

The redhead grinned, and he ruffled a hand through his hair. "Don't get all sweet on me now, Frank." He started. "Where are we now?"

It was around one-thirty in the afternoon when Matt had woken up, and Frank thought to himself for a second. "Readin' the signs, I think we're somewhere in Kentucky."

Matt raised a brow, and he sat up in his seat, cackling. "Are you serious?"

"What, you wanna take a look at the map yourself?" He teased the blind man.

Matt had never been outside of New York before. Being limited to his bedroom most of the time, there wasn't exactly much room for exploration, and there was very little motivation or interest in the idea of taking a vacation when he couldn't see anything that was going on.   
Not to mention, money had always been a bit tight. There wasn't time for vacations when rent had to be paid.  
"It's just kind of crazy. I've never been outside of New York, let alone this far away. It's a bit intimidating, to say the least."

Frank, on the other hand, had been lots of places. So driving a few hours was nothing, and it wasn't as exciting to him as it had been to Matt.

To be fair, Matt was also quite anxious, as he was thriving solely on information that someone he'd known only for those few hours was providing. He had every right to be anxious. But the longer they sat in the car and talked, the more comfortable that Matt was becoming.

After Frank got back in the car, Matt sat up in his seat once more, and he leaned forward, cautiously reaching his hand out to touch the smooth bar on the control panel - the radio. Slowly bringing his fingers to the side of the panel, he looked for the knob that controlled the volume.

Frank touched the other's hand, bringing it up just an inch or two from where it originally sat. "Red, you've got the air conditioner there. This is the radio." He said, his voice gentle and yet informative.

Matt felt an electrifying touch as the other placed his hand on his, and he swallowed hard. "Thanks," he mumbled under his breath.   
Never had it dawned on him how attractive another man's voice could be. Given, he never grew up talking to many girls. Being homeschooled, he only occasionally heard the neighbourhood kids when he sat beside the window in the kitchen.  
When it came down to it, girls never crossed the blind man's mind.

Frank felt the tension in the way he spoke the 'thanks'.  
"Huh..? Yeah, anytime." He said in return, closing the door. "I've got a few CDs, Matt.. somethin' you wanna hear?"

Matt thought to himself. "Nothing in particular.. we could listen to the rock station, if you're okay with that."

Frank turned another knob, setting the radio at a rock station. "Pour Some Sugar On Me" boomed through the speakers.  
The chorus finished, and the next few verses came in.

_I'm hot, sticky sweet_   
_From my head to my feet, yeah_

_Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!_   
_Crazy little woman in a one man show_   
_Mirror queen, mannequine, rhythm of love_   
_Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up_   
_Loosen up_

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little_   
_Tease a little more_   
_Easy operator come a knockin' on my door_   
_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_   
_Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah_   
_Give a little more_

 

Frank watched the other man mouthing the words, and he cleared his throat, reaching for the knob once more, changing the station. "I.. really had an urge right now, to change uh... the station. Wanna listen to pop. Hope that's alright."

Matt noticed something different.  
He sounded panicked, or strained.

The other man tried to clear his thoughts, instead focusing on the next song playing.

  
Frank Castle was _fucked_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi here's some sexual tension


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matt and frank lose their composure: a saga.

Throughout the day, Matt remembered stopping three times for gas before it was night time. They'd stopped for food, made plenty of jokes, and they had listened to countless iconic albums and hit songs from the year.

1987 really was an incredible time to be thriving. With George Michael's voice calling out over the radio as Matt swooned, and "Spaceballs" playing in theatres near him.   
A gallon of gas was ninety cents a gallon. Milk was two dollars and some change. He remembered how his father had negatively reacted to it fondly.

The pop culture was strong, and Matthew was a fan of it. He enjoyed simple things, like the sound of the bars down the block blasting old pop as the doors were cracked open.  
Like hearing people chant and cheer on street dancers and people who would bust out their instruments for people in public.  
It was fascinating, and it was something he could appreciate without needing to see, and that in itself gave him plenty of satisfaction.

Frank, on the other hand, was a little harder to please. This year had been rough for him - after losing his dad, he was a little uneasy. His interests were a bit different than Matt's were, although they did have some mutual hobbies.  
The taller of the two enjoyed loud concerts and slicking his hair back some days. He enjoyed a good cup of coffee, with no sugar.   
He loved The Rolling Stones and Bowie, and jamming out to rock was his thing.  
He'd even promised Matt that he was a pretty decent guitar player, and that made him laugh.

The two of them had so many things to talk about, and Matt found it ironic that his best friend was someone that he'd found in a complete stranger, only so recently.  
And with a voice and personality like Frank's, the only thing he could do was hope for more than that.

-

As evening came nearing closer, the sun was setting, the temperature dropped a bit, and the breeze kicked up. Frank rolled the windows down, and Matt stuck his head out the window like a dog would.

"I wish it would get chilly like this. Not brutal, not blistering, but cool. Just like this. Back home, I mean." Matt said with a smile.

"You seem to like the weather, yeah? Head out the window, and all."

Matt pulled his head back inside the window of the car, laying back against the plush seat. "Yeah.. it's nice."

Frank nodded. "Yeah.. it is real nice."

Both were growing somewhat tired, and Frank thought to pull off to the side of the road, or to a park somewhere.   
Frank proposed the idea, and Matt accepted. He didn't really care either way. He wasn't driving, so he wasn't all too concerned.   
Frank continued driving, until he noticed an exit sign for the next available truck stop. Taking the exit, they continued to make small conversation, about seemingly nothing.

Arriving at the truck stop, Frank noticed that no one was here. This didn't concern him in the slightest, as it meant he didn't have to be wary of his music volume.

"Y'know, Red.. haven't let you pick a song in a bit. Got somethin' you want to hear right now?" He said, putting the car in park, but leaving the key in.

"Pop. That's kind of my thing." He said with a smile.

"Never saw you as the type to be real into pop, I guess." Frank replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

Matt's fingers tapped along the center console. "..And what _is_ your type, Frank?"

Taken aback, Frank swallowed thickly, and he cleared his throat. Olivia Newton-John's "Physical" in the background wasn't helping the tension, and he tried to casually laugh off the comment.   
"You've got a magic touch, yeah? Every song you pick seems to be equally, uh.. suggestive."

Matt smirked. "All depends on the interpretation, I guess."

And like that, something in Frank snapped. Whatever it was, helped him act on that bit of tension. He grabbed Matt's face, yanking him in closer and crashing his lips against the other man's. This was entirely impulsive, and he was terribly anxious in acting on this, until the other melted into the touch, scooting closer and kissing deeper.  
For someone that didn't have any experience, the kid was talented, and it threw Frank off further. Hands entangled in his hair, the only thing he heard over the playful song was the gasp that Matt made, before grabbing a fistful of Frank's shirt.

Pulling away for breath was the saddest decision he'd made all day, something that he wouldn't have done if he didn't have to.  
They both panted for air, like a bunch of horny teenagers, grinding up against each other at a high school party.

Neither said a word, and they both sat in silence.  
"Wow," Matt ruffled a hand through his orange-red hair, face flushed and pupils blown wide.

Frank laughed anxiously, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "You good, Murdock?"

_"Never been better."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frank & matt have an argument : a summary.

Matthew fell asleep easy that night, while Frank sat awake in his seat, The two had kissed, and Frank was now left with the flushed pink that adorned his cheeks as he re-imagined the event. He had been left with quite a bit to process. He hadn't ever remembered being open about his sexuality - whether it was with anyone else, or just himself. Although... there was something about that boy that struck him hard. And it was something that was just as difficult to stomach. 

The music, the butterflies, the way his lips felt against his own, it was all entirely too much for him, and he couldn't help but hold back a laugh at the thought.  
What exactly were the odds? Some random blind man that he hadn't seen around the city before was suddenly in his car, with him on a road trip to god knows where - and now, he was fantasizing about him. Craving the sound of his voice. 

Sure, Frank had plenty of girlfriends in his time. But for some reason, there was nothing that seemed to compare to the way Matt had paid such close attention, lingering on every word that he spoke. The way he kissed him so passionately, regardless of the fact that they hadn’t known each other for more than 48 hours at most.

It felt like nothing more than a fever dream.

But no, Matthew lay there in the seat next to him, peacefully snoring. He couldn’t help but let it bring a smile to his face.

Pushing everything out of his mind, he turned down the radio, reclining the seat and folding his arms behind his head, drifting off to sleep.

-

In the next coming hours, the sun was up and shined bright through the windshield, waking Matt, and Frank not far after. Propping his seat back up in place, he cleared his throat, and reached for a bottle of water he had stored in the center console. 

“Mornin’, Red.” His voice was gruff, and the blind man couldn’t help but smile. 

He rubbed the weariness from his blue, clouded eyes, and he stretched in place. “Morning, Frank.”

Neither of them talked much after this, besides a few questions worth of small talk, and a casual, “..can I leave this on the radio?” which was answered with a small nod.

Neither had brought up the kiss from the night before, and both men were too anxious to even think of initiating a conversation regarding it.

“You hungry?” Frank asked, finally breaking the silence as he started spotting signs on the side of the road, leading towards more truck stops and restaurants. 

“Yeah, actually I am, you want to stop somewhere real quick?” Matt cocked a brow, arm held out the window as they cruised. 

“Was plannin’ on it. Saw a sign for a diner, thought you might be interested. I’ll stop.” And just like that, their conversation came to a halt, and the two men were silent once more.

Pulling down the street a few hundred feet more and into the plaza that held the small local diner, Frank parked the car and turned the key on it, unbuckling his seatbelt and sitting in place. The car was off and Matt sat still in the car, clearing his throat once more. “We here?” He asked.

“Yeah.” 

Matt unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, following Frank in, only to realize that he’d been holding the door for him. He gave a nod in thanks, and the two walked into a nice atmosphere. Frank took note of the place - the cute little mom-and-pop diner was painted rather dull, but the welcoming family pictures and decorations that scattered the walls were pleasant in nature. 

As soon as they were seated, a waitress came, introducing herself to them and taking their drink orders, before walking off once more. 

Frank grabbed one of the two menus that laid on the wooden table, and he picked it up, flipping it over as he skimmed it. “Hey, Red,” he started. “..mind if I read you off the menu? Help you uh.. decide what to get?” 

Although he was perfectly capable ordering basic breakfast for himself, he agreed to it, knowing he’d get more of the other’s help, as well as getting to hear his voice. Letting Frank walk him through it, the two of them decided on eggs, bacon, and a link of sausage on the side. The waitress had returned with their drinks, and had taken their order before walking off with the menus.

Until the food was out, the two of them were left to themselves. 

“So, Matt..” Frank began, looking down at his folded hands, rested on the table. “I know we uh.. just met, ‘n all. Why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself?”

Matt laughed, and he rubbed the back of his neck. Answering questions about himself had never been so hard in his life. “Well.. you have to be a bit more specific, I guess. What do you want to know?” 

“What do you like to eat? What was your home life like? Is that why you ran away?” Frank said, bombarding the other with questions.

“Take a breath, Frank.” He teased, taking a sip from his water glass. “I like anything, really. I’ve never really been picky. Never had the chance to be. I get what I get, and whatever my dad orders or makes, I usually had for dinner. But I really like indian food, if that says anything.” 

Frank took a sip from his own glass, listening oh-so-attentively. 

“Let’s see.. life back home was a bit stressful. My dad was real lonely, so he never spent any time at home, really. He wanted to go out, wanted to have a life. I never stopped him.”

Frank pursed his lips, looking up at Matt in full seriousness. “I’m sorry, Red.” 

Sat atop a small wooden stand, there was a bulky television, broadcasting just loud enough for anyone interested to listen in. 

“...-say there’s a missing young adult man, under the name “Matthew Murdock”. Family of the missing man claims that he is blind, and has red hair. He is around 5’11”. People with any additional information are urged to call the number on screen.”

Matt ran a hand back through his hair, taking a deep breath. “So… either Foggy called, or my old man actually noticed I was gone.” 

Frank took a deep breath. “How you wanna approach this? Any ideas?”

“We keep going.”

Shortly after, their food was brought to them, and they made it a mission to cut the talk and eat quickly. 

Everything in the diner smelled so lovely. Matthew picked up on this, with his heightened senses and all. There were a million and one smells overlapping, but he couldn’t find it in himself to mind. There were a few bold scents lingering — one of freshly brewed coffee, another being the sizzling slices of bacon being prepped on the stove. 

Finishing their meal in damn near record time, the pair paid for their food and headed out the door. The air felt nice. Although the sun was beating down on the pavement of the parking lot, the chilly breeze left the air not too hot, and not unbearably cold. 

Matthew had gotten into the passenger side once more, buckling his seatbelt and waiting for the other. As soon as Frank’s door shut behind him, he let out a sigh of relief. “Now where are we going?”

“Not sure. We’ll keep driving one way, ‘n find out.”

Anything besides heading home sounded like a good plan to Matthew. 

Partially, he felt guilty. He never meant to make an issue out of leaving home. He never wanted anyone to report his name to the news. Never meant to make people worry. 

But now, Matt was stressed. 

“I shouldn’t have left.” He started.

“What do you mean by that, kid? You wanted a break. So what of it?” He looked over at Matt for a brief second, and he turned back to the wheel. 

“No, I know.. but..”

“But nothing, Matt. You were tellin’ me how glad you were to be away from home. How much you needed this.” 

Matt snapped, looking out the window. “Don’t use my own words against me, Frank. I know what I did and didn’t say.” 

“Why are you goin’ back on what you were saying all of a sudden, Red? You talk about how much you hate home, about how you wanted to run away! That’s the only reason you were so willing to come out here with me, and you said it yourself,” he raised his voice, gritting his teeth. 

“I don’t know! I don’t know.” Matt yelled back, crossing his arms. “I panicked, and I didn’t think about the possibility of this happening, Frank. And now, there’s people looking for me, and worried about me, because I thought it would be cool to get away for a bit.” 

Frank pulled off to the side of the road, and he turned off the car. “Did you want to get out? Here, Red! The door is unlocked, just for you!” He huffed.

Matt sat there in his seat, refusing to look over at the other as he ranted and raved. 

“C’mon, Matt. If you’re really as worried about your disappearance as you’re making it out to seem, here’s your chance out. Go ahead. Make up your mind now, or forever hold your peace.”

The man ruffled a hand back through his hair once more, and he sat back in his seat. “You can shut up now, Frank.”

Frank chuckled. “Jesus Christ,”

“Don’t.” Matt began. 

“Oh, man, you’re a religious one, aren’t ‘ya, sunshine?” 

“Don’t.” The other man repeated.

“You a catholic, Murdock?” Frank eagerly persisted, pressing onward as he saw how much it annoyed the other. 

“Yes, okay. I am, Frank. Now please, shut.. up..” Matt dug his nails into the palm of his hand.

Frank started the car back up, continuing to laugh it off. “That was one hell of a meltdown, Matt. Not goin’ to lie.” 

Matt ignored him.  
This continued for the next few hours, up until the evening started to kick in, the temperature dropped, and the windows eventually went up in the car. 

Frank suggested that they find a motel for the night. He’d missed sleeping on a bed, and didn’t feel like being cooped up in the car for the whole trip.  
Matt shrugged.

When Frank found a sign headed towards a motel, he took the exit, with a few turns left before leading into its own plaza. 

Pulling into the parking lot, the car came to a stop once more, and Frank sat up, turning off the car and pulling the key. “You good, Red? Haven’t heard a word outta ‘ya all day.” 

Matt shrugged.

“Alright, listen up, Matt. I made a mistake, and I snapped at you earlier. I get it, you’re pissed, whatever. 

Finally, Matt had given him the light of day, and listened to what he had to say. “Go on..” He mumbled under his breath, Frank scoffing in response. 

“‘Go on’? That’s my response? I’ve been talkin’ your ear off for hours, for Christ’s sake. Not a fuckin’ word out of you, Matt! And now I’m tryin’ to apologize..? And you’re just sitting here, with your arms folded over your chest, askin’ for uh.. I don’t know, validation or somethin’..? I mean, Jesus..” He rolled his eyes and laughed, stumbling out of the car as he slammed his door shut.

Matt stepped out of the car and groaned. “Do you really feel the need to argue in a public place? You are ranting and raving for no reason. You were telling me why I shouldn’t have regretted getting in the car with a literal stranger, just because I was feeling rebellious. And now, my dad is freaking out, my best friend is in hysterics, and nobody knows when I left or why! I have every right to be upset with myself, and you know it.” Matt huffed, taking a step closer to the other, and pressing a finger against the taller man’s broad chest. 

“Oh..” he chuckles. “..we playing that game now, Red? I am SO sorry that I’m lookin’ out for you, and making sure that every decision you make is morally correct! You think I give a shit about any of this?” He places his hands on his hips, standing defensively. 

Matt let out a sigh, rolling his eyes and waiting to follow the other. “Listen.. can we just.. wait until we get inside the motel room to worry about this?”

Frank laughed and shook his head, dismissing the other almost entirely as he started walking towards the motel entrance. “Yeah. Let’s just dismiss our problems and get on with it, huh? Here, let me make sure to sign up for the room under my name, considering you’re all over the news. Everyone recognizes that name.” 

Matthew kept to himself, and allowed Frank to head in first, walking towards to the counter so that he could book them a room.

A short few minutes later, the two of them walked up a set of stairs, and Matt listened to the key that dangled from a chain, held tightly in Frank’s hand. 

Both were silent on the way to the room, but the second they were unlocking the door and in the room, Frank broke the silence and talked first, shutting and locking the door behind Matt. 

“So… what was that you were sayin’? What was so important that you wanted to wait to come in here for?” He said, setting the key on a table near the door. “You have to think of something witty? Or just process that what I’m sayin’ is right?” He sneered.

“You’re stubborn. How the hell did we even end up arguing about this? I’m sick of it.” Matt growled, taking a step closer to Frank.

“Oh, you’re sick of it? I’m sorry, Matt.. I should REALLY start catering to you more, huh?” Frank leaned against the small table, folding his arms across his chest once more.

“Stop being such a dick. I got worried, I can’t help it.” Matt pursed his lips.

Frank cleared his throat.

“Did you know what you were signing up for when you got in my car, Murdock? Do you really know who you’re dealing with?”

Matt went silent. Because no, in harsh reality, he didn’t. His want for freedom away from home far exceeded his obligations and his moral values for that matter. He put his life and trust into the hands of a man that he’d only just met minutes before getting into the car with him. 

And even sitting here, arguing with him in the middle of some shitty motel in god-knows-where, he preferred this. 

Everything happens for a reason.

Or so, he reminded himself whenever he lost faith. Whenever he felt he’d made a wrong decision. He believed heavily in this, that every action, every consequence, every word said was determined and planned against his will, from the moment he was born until the day that he died. 

Matthew Murdock was an impulsive man at times, and he took risks. Who knew what chances would come of this. Sure, Frank was being a dick, but they’d had a lot of fun getting to know each other on this trip, and there was no way in hell that he was letting this argument get the best of him. Regardless of how mad he was at him at a given second, he was still his ride out of here. His ride home, if they ever decided to head home. 

“No. I don’t, Frank.”

Frank took time to acknowledge this silence that fell between the pair, curious as to what the hell could have crossed his mind in the meantime. 

“I’m goin’ to ask you this one more time.. do you regret getting in that car with me, or not?”

Matthew shook his head. “No.”

The taller of the two stood straight, pacing around the table slowly as he carefully decided his next words. 

“I.. honestly don’t see what your problem has been then, Red. I really don’t.” 

Matt stood in place, standing against the wall opposite from Frank. “Can you stop being so condescending about this, Frank? I’m just trying to move past this.”

Frank laughed. “Condescending? Really?”

Matt took a single step closer to the other, hearing the wood creak as Frank took his weight off the wooden table, before taking a step away from the wall.

“Yes, really.” He spoke, lowering his voice. At this point, Matthew didn’t have the energy to continue raising his voice at Frank.

For every step backward that Frank took, Matt seemed to catch up, taking two forward. 

“For someone who’s been pissed all day, you’ve been awful quiet, sunshine. You got anything else on your mind you’re tryin’ to talk about?” Frank grinned, watching the way the other snuck up on him, like prey. 

Matt managed a laugh. “Been doing a lot of beating around the bush since last night. Were you ever planning on bringing that up, or did you just expect me to think about it and forget?”

Frank egged him on. 

“What are you goin’ on about?” 

Matt shook his head, and he walked forward, hearing the other’s back fall against the mattress of the bed, letting a grunt out in the process. 

“Don’t think I forgot about that kiss, Frank.” 

Frank let out a low laugh. “Bold of you to assume I’d forget it. Haven’t stopped thinkin’ about it.” 

“But what, didn’t want to be the one to address the elephant in the room?” Matt pressed the other more. 

Frank chuckled, and looked up at the other with a sneer. “You know what, Murdock? With that attitude, you can suck my dick.”

“Say no more.”

The three words caught Frank off guard, and his breath hitched in the back of his throat, along with any chance of a response as he watched the red-haired man drop to his knees in front of the mattress. 

Of course, now was the chance for Frank to come back with some cocky, nonchalant response. But he was so personally taken aback at the situation that he was rendered speechless. 

Matthew took pride in this, allowing his hands to slide slowly up the other’s jean-cladded thighs, feeling the way his body temperature rose in response. 

“Jesus Christ, Red..” he started, before Matt shushed him. 

His hands worked their way up to the top of his jeans, where he fumbled with the button, before unzipping and tugging them down below his knees. 

This was the most intimidating thing in the world for him, as he’d never done anything of the sort. And sure, Frank had been giving him shit. But god, during that argument, all he’d been thinking about was his coarse voice, and how he wished he could just get him to say something, anything about that kiss. 

How he wished he could get him to do it again. 

He looked up at the other, feeling the way the other watched down at him like a hawk. Still at a loss for words. “Get up here, oh my god.” Frank spoke out, voice disheveled as he crawled up on top of the bed, leaving space for Matthew. 

Matthew straddled his hips, leaning down and kissing the other with such fervor, such vigor that left his lips numb with the intense feeling of the kiss. 

The kiss that was somehow better than the one the night before, and doubly rewarding. 

Leaving the other out of breath, he crawled down Frank’s body, using his hand to palm at the tent in his boxers. “Shit, Matt..” he groaned, eyes half-lidded as he looked up and watched each careful movement that he made.

Matthew played with the hem of his boxers for quite a bit, teasing before tugging them down. 

Just as things had started getting heated between the two, there was suddenly a knock on the door, and both Matt and Frank quickly scrambled to get themselves back in a presentable state, Frank rushing to the door upon yanking his pants back up and buttoning them. 

Prying open the door as little as he could, he answered with a groan. “Hello..?” 

“Room service. Did you need anything, or will you be set until the morning?”

Frank rubbed the back of his neck. “We just got here. We’ll be fine til’ morning.” And with that, he slammed the door and groaned, sitting down against the door after locking it once more.

“Fuckin’ hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! it’s been a long time since i’ve updated, i’ve been fighting motivation for a long time, and i’ve finally gotten over my writer’s block. i’m really hoping to update regularly again. i’ve got a lot planned for this fic, and i can’t wait.
> 
> this is the longest chapter i’ve ever written of like.. anything, ever. so i’m real happy about that.
> 
> i hope this was worth the wait. <3

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so i don't know what the fuck this is gonna end up being but i'm here for it. i can't ever complain about the lack of road trip aus if i don't contribute first, right?
> 
> kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc. are appreciated! :)


End file.
